A Break From You, A New Adventure
by Kayu Kins
Summary: ShadowxAmy. Shadow decides to give Amy some advice, and she takes it. What will result from her choice? And who are those mysterious figures?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic related characters, so don't sue me!_

Amy Rose was walking through the cold, lifeless streets in downtown Station Square. She was walking back from Tails' workshop, upset that she went to go search for Sonic and didn't find him there. He was never there, he always ran away from her. She was certain it was because he was shy, I mean, who wouldn't love her? Now she began to doubt his feelings for her, though. She sighed.

"_Why can't he at least show some form of romantic interest towards me? This would be so much easier if he did.."_ She was so mentally exhausted from thinking about this whole predicament, and so dazed off, she didn't notice where she was going. She abruptly stopped, and took in her surroundings. She didn't recognize any of the street signs. Great, she was lost.

She quickened her pace, and continued to walk through the shadowed streets, being cautious of not stepping into any mud puddles along the way. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of the next street name, but she still didn't recognize it.

"_Maybe I should ask for directions.._" Amy pondered as she put her finger up to her chin, trying to decide what to do. There was no one in sight, so she had to continue wandering the streets. After about another hour of walking, her legs felt weak. She looked around, and still saw no one. She walked over to the curb of the sidewalk and slumped down on the edge. She buried her face in her hands, and signed out of exasperation.

"I can't believe I'm lost.." She brought her head out of her hands, and stared out straight ahead of her, resting her dreary head on the palm of her hands. She began to remember why she was out there in the first place. Anger grew inside of her, and she let a small growl escape from her lips.

"This is all Sonic's fault! If he would've been at Tails' house, I wouldn't be here right now!" She yelled out to no one in particular.

"So, blaming your problems on Faker?" Amy froze at the sound of the voice, but instantly loosened up when she recognized the use of the word 'faker'.

"Sh-Shadow?" She asked dumbfounded, turning her head slightly to come face-to-face with Shadow.

"Yes?" He responded in an unconcerned tone.

"Wh-What're you doing here?" Amy gave a puzzled look at Shadow, wondering why he would be out in the streets at a time like this.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He narrowed his eyes at her, making her feel uneasy.

"Well.. I became lost after coming back from Tails' house looking for.." she stopped, and Shadow noticed her eyes sadden, if only for a moment. She regained her composure, and faked a smile.

"Anyways, what're you doing out here all by yourself?" she asked in her usual cheery voice. Shadow stared at her, not responding.

"What did Faker do this time?" He asked, shocking Amy.

"Wh-Wha?" She blinked, still not completely taking in what Shadow had asked of her.

"Well, you're obviously upset about something. Or else you wouldn't have been so preoccupied into getting lost." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Exactly what he's best at doing, running!" She raised her voice a little, and immediately covered her mouth with her hand, surprised at her own outburst. Shadow arched his eyebrow, not understanding completely where she was getting at.

"He always runs away from me. He never gives me the time of day! It's just so frustrating sometimes, I wish he'd lower his pace just once for me." at this point, she lowered her head as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why would he do a stupid thing like that? He obviously runs from you for a reason. Besides, if it was meant to be, he'd come around, right?" Amy looked up and sighed. Shadow was right.

"I guess.. But, I don't want to wait anymore. I've waited for 4 years! I can only wait for so long.." her eyes became saddened once again, and she bit her lip.

"Maybe you should give it a rest. Just give him his space. If he realizes his feelings for you, then great. If he doesn't, then too bad. There's other fish in the sea." Shadow folded his arms across his chest, waiting for Amy's reply.

Amy, on the other hand, didn't notice Shadow was waiting for a reply. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking of what to do. She could take Shadow's advice, and give Sonic his space, but what if It didn't work out? What would she do? She practically spent 4 years of her life chasing after the guy, worshiping him at every chance she got. What would become of her if she had to give that part of her life up?

Shadow was beginning to lost his patience, and grunted. Amy instantly came out of her thoughts and stared up at Shadow.

"Why are you helping me?" she quickly asked, hoping he wasn't too mad at her for not answering before.

Shadow just shrugged. He didn't know the answer himself. He always felt some type of comfort coming from Amy, something that couldn't be explained. He also owed her a promise for helping him remember Maria's original request.

"Let's just say we're even now." Amy gave him another puzzled look, but remembered about their other encounters and nodded.

"Well, what do I do now? Sonic's practically my life." She signed again at realizing her new problem.

"Try being a normal girl for once?" Shadow asked, not quite sure of what to tell her.

".. Normal? What's that supposed to mean!" Shadow realized how his prior words sounded, and quickly apologized.

"No! I meant do what normal girls do!" He put his hands up in defense, and motioned to her that he didn't mean what he said.

"That still doesn't make it better!" She began to raise her voice, fuming at Shadow's answers.

"W-Wait! I meant…" Shadow sighed, giving up. He wouldn't win against this, he would only make it worse. He decided shutting up was the best solution.

Amy began to giggle at the sight before her; Had she really won an argument with Shadow? Her winning something against him seemed unlikely. But, then again, him giving her advice about her love interest seemed even more unlikely. Her thoughts then shifted to that; Shadow had given her love advice. Him, of all people. Shadow was probably the most unsocial person she knew. She just couldn't figure him out, or why he was helping her.

After a couple minutes of letting everything sink in, Amy slowly got up and turned towards Shadow.

"I guess I should be going now. Thanks, Shadow. I think I'm going to take your advice." Amy smiled before briefly hugging Shadow. Shadow tensed up a bit at her touch, but eased up a bit, and nodded towards Amy. Amy was about to turn and walk away, but her mind quickly thought up of something to ask Shadow.

"Shadow?" she asked in a curious voice.

"Mm?" Shadow looked up at met her gaze with his eyes, able to see the moon's reflection on her beautiful emerald eyes.

"What're you going to do? I mean, what do you usually do?" she questioned, unsure if Shadow was willing to open up to her curiousness.

".. I usually just go for runs." He shrugged. He didn't really do anything much but run around, stopping occasionally to rest and gaze at the scenery.

Amy gasped. Had Shadow really been doing this with all his free-time? Didn't he have anyone he considered friends, and hung out with them? Even if he didn't want to, Amy had to at least offer to spend some time with her.

"Well, since Sonic's off my to-do list, how about we hang out?" Amy asked sincerely, hoping Shadow's answer would resemble some form of a 'yes'.

The way Amy asked in her usual cheery, loving voice, Shadow couldn't say no. At least, not immediately. He thought for a while, laying out the pro's and con's in his mind of what could come from spending a little time with the rose hedgehog. After a couple seconds of debating, he closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Why not? I have nothing else better to do." he replied in his usual monotone voice, trying to conceal what little excitement he had. Amy, however, didn't try to hide it, she merely squealed out a 'Yay', and quickly hugged Shadow, as expected. Shadow knew she'd reveal some form of happiness, and didn't freeze when Amy latched onto him.

"Well, where to?" Amy asked abruptly after releasing Shadow.

"I don't care; Wherever you'd like to waste your time." Shadow turned his head to the side, not even bothering to come up with some suggestions. Amy tried to think up of where to go, somewhere where Sonic wouldn't be a problem and cross her mind. That's when it hit her, the beach!

"_Yeah! I won't see Sonic there, he hates water! The ocean won't even remind me of him!"_ she smiled and mentally congratulated herself for thinking up of the perfect place.

"How about the beach?" Amy blurted out, making Shadow turn his head back to face her.

"Alright." Shadow stepped forward, and grabbed Amy's wrist, then yelled out the two words he was famous for.

"Chaos Control!" And in an instant, a bright green, luminous light took over there bodies, and they were gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a few seconds, Amy found herself at the shores of Emerald Beach. She wasn't expecting Chaos Control, so Shadow's actions took her by surprise. She looked around and found Shadow a few feet behind her, eyes gazing at the ocean. By now, it was pretty late, and the moon was out. It glowed brightly, and fully. The moon's reflection on the Ocean's surface was absolutely breathtaking. Amy interrupted the silence.

"Wow.. It's so beautiful out here this late at night." Amy turned to see Shadow nod in agreement towards her statement. Amy walked to Shadow's side, and sat down next to him, folding her knee's up to her chest. Shadow sat down as well, and folded back one knee while stretching the other one out.

They just sat there in silence for a while, gazing out towards the ocean, or at the star-filled sky. After a while, the tides were getting closer, and soon Shadow retracted his leg back, due to the water inching closer with every wave. Amy just giggled, was Shadow afraid of water as well? Shadow turned to her, with a skeptical look.

"What's so funny?" Amy sensed a hint of curiosity in his voice, but most of it was covered up with the monotone-ness.

"I was just wondering if you were afraid of water as well." She smiled at him, which puzzled him even more.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form. I fear nothing." Shadow retorted, turning away from Amy and back to the ocean.

"Whatever you say.." Amy's smile didn't subdue, but merely grew. After a while, Amy grew dreary and yawned.

"Looks like it's past your bedtime." Shadow stated, still not turning to face her.

"Bedtime? What do you think, I'm a little kid?"

"I'm not sure if I want to answer that, you'll probably take it the wrong way." Shadow said out flatly.

"Hmph." Amy crossed her arms over her chest, but didn't argue that she was indeed tired. Shadow stood up, and offered his hand at Amy, who just stared at his hand, blinking. After Shadow narrowed his eyes, Amy quickly took his hand and he lifted her up with ease.

"Thanks." Amy said while brushing off her dress of sand.

"Heh.." Shadow took on more glance at the Ocean, before grabbing Amy's wrist once again and Chaos Controlling to her apartment building.

"How did you know I lived here?" Amy asked, afraid that Shadow was some kind of stalker.

"I made it so Chaos Control would take us to where you wanted to go." Shadow simply said, as if it was nothing important.

".. So Chaos Control read my mind?" Amy asked, shocked as well as intrigued at Shadow's control over his abilities.

"Guess so. I'd better be going, anyways." Shadow released Amy's hand, and turned around to leave, when Amy grabbed his wrist. He turned around and found Amy wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. He absentmindedly put his arm around her back, somewhat embracing back.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Shadow. You're really a great friend." Amy said before pulling away from Shadow, and giving him a warm-hearted smile.

"Don't mention it.." Shadow replied, still thinking about what she said. Did Amy really consider him a 'friend', even though he tried to destroy the world? He even attempted to kill Sonic a couple times, the item of her affection.

Amy waved goodbye to Shadow, just before closing the door and returning to her home. Shadow decided he'd contemplate about it later, and Chaos Controlled away.

Inside her home, Amy walked directly towards her bathroom. She flicked on the lights, and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at herself before turning on the water and washing her face. She brushed her teeth, and turned off the lights, leaving towards her bedroom. She opened to door to her room, and turned on the light. Her room was pretty plain; white walls, dark-colored wood furniture, and mint green bed sheets with a mint green comforter to match the window curtains. Her bed was overstuffed with stuffed animals and pillows, but she loved it. She carefully placed them all on the side of her bed, slipped into her pajama's, and slipped into bed.

Sleep came quickly to her, and she didn't try to fight it. She had a long day, and deserved some rest. Nothing good comes from fatigue, but before she fell into her sleep, she found herself thinking of Shadow and picturing his face one last time.

* * *

Okay, well this is my new story. Hopefuly, I won't be too busy to update every other day or so. Tell me what you think, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. 

Oh, and thanks to Shadow Shai for helping me come up with the name! x3


	2. Chapter 2

_Woo! Chapter two! R&R, please._

The sun shone through her window, bouncing off her mirror and reflecting into her eyes. Amy groaned as she brought up her hands to rub her eyes in a weary manner. She shifted her body up, and slung her feet over her bed's edge. She yawned, and got up, heading for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and combed some quills that were mess down. When she was finished with that, she headed over to her living quarters and sat down on her sofa.

"_It looks like a great day today…_" She thought as she stared out the window, gazing at the beautiful scenery of Station Square. She decided she wanted to go out for some fresh air, and grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She stopped for a second to lock the door, and then tried to decide on how to spend the day.

Amy suddenly remembered what happened the night before, the whole Shadow incident.

"_That's right… I promised to leave Sonic alone…"_ Suddenly, her hopes with spending the day with her azure hero were eradicated. She decided on trying to sort out her thoughts, and headed to the outskirts of town, to a hilltop where she usually went to think. It took her a while to reach the hilltop, but her journey there was a pleasant one. She enjoyed seeing the birds soar overhead, the children play at the park, and the couples holding hands down the streets. She was just about to reach the cliff, when her eyes caught note of a dark figure.

"Who are you?" She asked the clouded figure, and pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, taking a fighting stance. The figure didn't respond, but quickly jumped into the shadows and disappeared.

"That was... Weird. But, that figure... It seemed so familiar." Amy thought out loud, relaxing her body a bit, and then returning to the cliff. She stood over it, and looked out at Station Square. She was there for a while, letting her mind wander to the ends of the world, when she began to hear screaming. She turned her sights onto the town, and saw smoke coming from a building. She gasped, and immediately headed out towards the distraction.

When she reached it, she was amazed at the sight. There was chaos everywhere; cars overturned, buildings destroyed, and even some corpses on the ground. She tried to get to the source, prying through crowds of people running the opposite direction. It seemed endless, and was about to give up when she heard Sonic's voice.

"Sonic!" She yelled, giving her an extra boost to finally get out of the mess of hoarding people. She came into view, and Sonic sighed.

"Amy, now isn't the time. I'm kind of busy." He pointed towards a cloaked figure that was coming out of a wrecked building. Anger filled Amy, knowing fully well what Sonic was implying; he wasn't up to being annoyed by her right now.

"I'm not here for you! I'm here to see what this is all about!" Her eyes shifted from Sonic to the cloaked figure, who had mysteriously disappeared.

"Wait a minute… that figure!" Amy gasped at the site where the once figure stood, and Sonic turned his head to see that he wasn't there.

"Oh, great! Now where'd he go?" Sonic asked with a hint of agitation in his voice. Amy suddenly remembered her prior encounter with the figure.

"Sonic! I've seen him! I mean, a while ago. He mysteriously shrouded into the shadows and escaped from me." Amy nodded, recalling what she was explaining to the blue hero.

"Hmm… the only people I know that can do that are the…" Sonic's eyes widened at the thought.

"But... Why would they be here?" he asked to no one in particular, confusing Amy.

"What?" she asked, not getting Sonic. Suddenly, another crash was heard, and Sonic and Amy immediately directed their gaze at a building behind them. There, came out that cloaked figure once again, and began to growl.

"Where is it?!" the figure asked, rage building up in its voice.

"Where's what?" asked Sonic, taking his usual fighting stance.

"Nothing of your concern. Seems like our sources were off a bit when they said we'd find what we needed in this city…" The figure said, still not revealing itself. It managed to hide its voice, so Sonic and Amy couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"Very well, I'll just have to look for it someplace else.." And with that, the figure hid into the shadows again, and disappeared.

Sonic and Amy stood in their spots, awkwardly. Sonic seemed to be lost in thought, and Amy didn't want to break the silence.

"What the hell happened here?" Sonic was brought out of his daze, and turned to see Shadow stepping off a building a landing next to him.

"Yeah, Sonic, what happened?" piped in Amy, still not sure about confronting Sonic about his rudeness earlier.

"Hmm… I don't know. I wonder what that thing was looking for…" Sonic said, becoming lost in thought once again.

Shadow scoffed, still not receiving an answer to his question.

"Well, I'd better go to Tails' place. I need to talk to him, later!" Sonic sped off into Tails' Workshop's direction, waving goodbye to Shadow and Amy.

Shadow turned to Amy, who seemed to be lost in thought also. Amy snapped out of her daydream, and smiled at Shadow.

"So, what exactly happened here?" repeated Shadow, not satisfied at not receiving an answer.

"I don't know, I got here and Sonic was battling some figure. I saw the figure earlier, but it escaped from me. It all seems so familiar.." her voice trailed off, putting her index finger on her chin out of concern. She immediately shrugged it off, and smiled once again at Shadow.

"So, how have you been?" she asked in her usual perky voice.

"Fine, I'm fine." He shifted his eyes to avoid her eyes, and Amy caught this.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, coming closer to Shadow.

"No, nothing's wrong." he stated, and began to turn away.

"I have to go for a run." he said, starting to take off when Amy's voice caught him.

"Wait!" he paused, and turned around to stare at Amy. Amy's mind froze, she didn't know what to say. She didn't even know why she asked him to stop. Her cheeks began to fluster as she felt Shadow's eyes staring intently at her, waiting for an answer. She was lucky Shadow was so impatient, or else he would've asked her why she didn't want him to leave.

"I, Uhh… Wanted to hang out with you!" she squeaked, surprising Shadow a bit.

"Hang out?" he asked, not sure where Amy was heading with this.

"Yeah, you know… Have fun! You told me to lay off Sonic, so you're gonna hang out with me for the time being!" She put her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes, waiting for Shadow's answer.

"And why would I waste my time foolishly by 'hanging out' with you?" he replied sharply, making Amy drop her head, turning away in embarrassment.

"I just… thought you were my friend." she replied in a hurt tone, making Shadow feel guilt rushing in. He mentally slapped himself.

"_Not this again.._" He already knew where this was going; Amy would make him feel bad about yelling at her, and she'd drag him along on one of her 'fun' trips as repayment. He let out a small groan, and Amy perked up. She knew she got through to him.

"Alright, Amy. But only for a bit." He sighed.

"_Defeated by this pink hedgehog, how pathetic. Almost as pathetic as faker.."_ He stressed the 'almost', revealing a small smirk at his insult towards Sonic.

Amy tugged on his hand, insinuating that they'd better get going. Shadow let her drag her across town, and began to grow annoyed after a while.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" his harsh tone stopping Amy.

"You'll see! Just be patient!" She went back to pulling him by his arm, and began to walk to central Station Square. She came to a halt in front of Station Square Mall, smirking at Shadow.

".. You've got to be kidding me.." He said, making Amy giddy with laughter.

"_Great, the mall. A woman's best friend, and a man's worst enemy. I can just imagine how great this 'hanging out' is going to be.."_ Shadow was pulled out of his thoughts by Amy roughly pushing him into the doors of the mall.

Once he was inside, he was amazed at the sight. He'd never actually been in a mall, and looking at all the stores and crowds of people made him a bit uncomfortable. Amy noticed this and tried to assure everything would be alright.

"Don't worry, they won't bite. Just ignore them and they'll leave you alone!" She said in a tone that made Shadow feel like he was a two year old.

He scoffed, indicating that he got the message. Amy smiled at him, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up the escalators to the stores on the second floor. She walked around hurriedly, pulling Shadow along. He wondered where the hell she was taking him, but to his horror, he found out when they stood outside of a clothes shop.

"_Great, __**clothes**_.." He thought, knowing Amy was most likely going to have a shopping spree.

"Alright! Since you want me to be a 'normal' girl," Amy motioned her fingers at the word 'normal' to indicate she was quoting, "You're going to help me shop for new clothes! This old dress just has to go!"

Shadow sighed, not even bothering to fight back. He shrugged his shoulders, Amy instantly knowing she won him over.

"Great!" she tugged on him once again, leading him into the store.

-----------------------------------------------

About two hours passed, and Shadow was slumply sitting on a bench near the dressing rooms.

"Jesus, how the hell does it take two hours to find clothes!" He yelled out, scaring some of the customers.

"Hey! Beauty takes time!" Amy pulled her head out of the dressing room, glaring at Shadow.

".. If that's the case, then I'm going to be here for a while.." Shadow muttered to himself, hoping Amy wouldn't catch note of what he said.

"What was that?!" Amy yelled from inside the dressing room, making Shadow sit up straight.

"I said you should stick with your old dress! You looked fine in it." Shadow quickly replied, hoping his last statement wasn't entirely audible. He honestly thought Amy was better looking than average, but he didn't feel attracted to her. He thought tons of guys would be after her for her looks, he just never gave it much thought of himself actually being attracted to her.

"Hmph, well I need to look better than fine! Besides, that dress represents the old part of my life, which may I remind you, I'm over!" She said as she slung a few of the outfits she picked out over the door, indicating they didn't catch her interest.

"Whatever.." Shadow replied as he layed his head on the palm of his hands, leaning over. After about another twenty minutes, Amy finally came out.

"Perfect!" She squealed out, making a full turn for Shadow to see her outfit completely.

She had on a tight maroon top, which stopped about two inches above her belly button. She had a maroon red vest over it, and a matching red flannel skirt. She had some knee-high maroon high-heel boots, with laces of purple wrapping around the sides. Shadow looked at her, slightly impressed at the style she chose to wear. He never imagined her to wear something so.. revealing. He was so busy taking in her new look, he didn't notice Amy tapping her foot impatiently waiting for his reply.

"Ahem." She brought him out of his thoughts, and looked straight at her.

"Uhh.. it looks.. nice?" He replied, not sure of what to say.

"Nice? NICE? What's 'nice' supposed to mean?!" She yelled out in frustration, hoping she didn't waste two hours looking for a boring outfit. Sure, she loved shopping, but wasting so much time for nothing will agitate you.

"I meant, I'm sure people will notice how much you've.. grown." Shadow responded, hoping she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Grown? You mean, matured, right?" She raised her eyebrow, making Shadow realizing she did take it the wrong way.

"Yes, matured. What did you think I meant?"

"I thought you've 'grown' into a pervert since the last time I saw you." She smirked at her comment, noticing Shadow grew a bit offended at the remark. He simply rolled his eyes, folded his arms across his chest, and turned his head.

"Well, let me go pay for this, then we can leave!" Her voice perked up, happy that she found the perfect outfit.

"Alright." Shadow didn't budge, he just waited for Amy to come back from paying. Once she was done, she pulled him off of the bench, and motioned for him to follow her.

"Now where are we going?" He groaned, tired of wasting his time with such stupid and meaningless activities.

"We're going home! Sheesh, what do you expect, me to just teleport us there or something?" Amy then stopped, and turned around to face Shadow, embarrassment showing on her cheeks.

"..Idiot" muttered Shadow, before Chaos Controlling him and Amy back to her apartment. In an instant, they were at the doorstep of her apartment.

"Thanks, Shadow! Though you didn't have to call me an idiot." She narrowed her eyes angrily at him, before regaining her usual happy face and smiling at him.

"Heh." He folded his arms again, making it seem like he didn't care. Amy smiled it off, and gave him a quick hug, catching him off guard and tensing up.

"I'll see ya later, Shadow!" She waved, before entering her apartment and closing the door behind her.

Shadow stood outside her door for a moment, cursing himself for being caught off guard.

"_How is it that she only seems to have that effect on me; She always makes me so.. nervous, mixed with something else I can't explain.."_ He sighed, and decided to shrug it off. He took one last look at her door, and Chaos Controlled off to who know's where.

* * *

Okay, I finally updated. xD Thank you Shadow Shai, for correcting my mistakes. I accidently deleted Word, so I can't check for grammatical errors. Anyways, tell me what you think of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I **know** I haven't updated in forever.. and I'm terribly sorry! I just had a bit of a writer's block. (Yes, for over a year x x;) But, I'm back! I hope I haven't lost _too_ much of my touch, but I guess you'll just have to see. Honestly, I forgot about what I was going to do with this story, so now I must create a new destination. Yay! Well, here goes nothing.

_Chapter 3_

Amy leaned against her apartment door and let herself slide down. "_Man, what a rush_". She quickly brushed her bangs away from her face, and sat back up. She looked around her apartment, not sure what she was searching for. Then she saw it. Everywhere. All over her apartment were pictures, newspaper clippings, and magazine articles of the 'famous blue blur'. Anger soon engulfed her when she remembered the way he treated her not too long ago.

"Ugh! That jerk. How _dare_ he treat me like a stupid little dog after all I've done for him!" she let out a low growl as she approached all of the remains of him. She angrily grabbed at all the media and began tearing and shredding. "_Wow, this feels pretty good.._". Amy was amazed at how much fun she was having!

"I guess Shadow was right.. Maybe forgetting about Sonic _is_ the best thing for me right now." Sigh. After a while, she began to grow tired. "_Guess its time for bed_" she yawned. After she slipped into her pajamas, she jumped into bed and turned to face her nightstand. Placed in a brightly decorated picture frame was her favorite picture of her and Sonic. As hard as she tried to suppress the tears building up in her eyes, she broke down. She began weeping, knowing that what Shadow had said the other day was true.

"_He obviously runs for a reason.."_ And no matter how much it hurt, she accepted it.

-------------------------------------------------

He kept running. That's all he knew, after all. Running to nowhere in particular.

"I wonder what happened in Station Square today.." Shadow said aloud to no one specifically. He remembered briefly of what happened when he arrived.. Station Square was in ruins, chaos running wild. Sonic and Amy were in the center, near a destroyed building, when suddenly he spotted a cloaked figure. As soon as Shadow got close enough, it ran off leaving him with Sonic and Amy.

And neither of them explained what that creature was. Shadow soon ended up at a hilltop overlooking the ocean. It was nightfall already, and the moon shone brightly in the sky. Absentmindedly, Shadow's mind was soon took over by memories of Maria. Back on the ARK, she was his only friend. She was the only one who cared about him, and treated him as an equal instead of a servant. The day he lost her was the most painful; not only because he truly loved her, but because he knew no one would ever love him the way that Maria once had.

--------------------------------------------------

_Back at Tails' Lab.._

Tails was in his workshop working on some new plans for the Tornado, when suddenly he heard loud banging at the door. Without any time to react, the door swung open and a blue breeze went past him, sending all his blueprints flying.

"Sonic! Why'd you do that for?!" Tails cried out, knowing exactly who it was.

"Tails! You've got to see this!" Sonic barely managed to get out in between breaths, and quickly turned the television on. Coincidentally, a 'Breaking News' story was on, covering the incident that occurred earlier that evening. Tails gasped, surprised he didn't hear any of the Chaos.

"Wow, I must've really been into this new project.. But who's that Sonic? And what exactly does he or she want?" Tails asked the cobalt blue hedgehog, turning to face him.

"I have a guess.. But I'm not completely sure." Sonic shrugged. "I need to talk to Knuckles first. Think you can take me to Angel Island in the Tornado?"

"Yeah, sure! Let me just get ready.."

--------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock went off, waking a drowsy pink hedgehog out of her dream. "_Mm, it was such a good dream, too. A whole mountain made of Ice Cream.. and the whole gang was there, having fun. Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Shadow.. Wait a minute, Shadow?"_ Amy yawned, not quite sure of what the significance was of the ebony hedgehog in her dream.

She stretched out of bed, and went into her usual routine: taking a morning shower, brushing her quills, and her teeth. After she was finished getting dressed and ready, she went to her refrigerator and noticed she had no food left.

"Oh wow, I can't believe I went to the store yesterday and didn't even remember that I needed to buy groceries! Well, better late than never." She quickly grabbed a grapefruit that was alone in the fridge, and left to the grocery store. Once out of her house, the cool breeze massaged her face, and Amy knew it was going to be a great day.

"Mm, the air feels so wonderful." She headed down the street, away from Station Square that lay in ruins, and began picking away at her grapefruit.

"I wonder what Cream's doing today.. I'll stop by her house!" Amy smiled to herself as she continued walking down Central Ave, this time with a new destination in mind. After a couple blocks of walking, she entered Cream's driveway and politely knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello Amy! What brings you here?" Cream answered with a big smile on her face.

"Chao chao!" Her small chao partner appearing behind her, welcoming Amy.

"Well, I was just wondering if you and Cheese would like to accompany me to the grocery store." Amy asked, nibbling on the last piece of her grapefruit.

"Oh, of course! Let me just ask my mom." "Chao chao!" Amy nodded, and waited for Cream and her companion to return with her mothers permission.

"Oh, Amy. Do you have any idea what happened yesterday in central Station Square? There was something on the news about it.. and it looked terrible." Cream frowned, remembering the images on the television screen.

"Well, all I know is someone was looking for something, and is desperate enough to turn this whole city upside down just to find it." Amy put her finger up to her chin, trying to figure out who could be behind all of this. "I guess Sonic has a guess who it could be.. but he wouldn't say anything yesterday, and just rushed off to Tails' place."

"Well maybe Tails know what its about.. I just hope it isn't anything bad!" Cream hugged Cheese close to her, afraid of the extent this person was willing to go to find whatever it was searching for.

"Don't worry Cream, everything will be all right!" Amy smiled, remaining optimistic.

--------------------------------------------------

Shadow was so into his nostalgia, he didn't even notice it was morning already. In fact, he didn't even bother to care. After all, he _is_ the Ultimate Life Form; And the Ultimate Life Form doesn't sleep, now does he? But the Ultimate Life Form does seem to notice when a giant blue jet passes by at a hasty speed.

"That jet.. Its the Tornado, isn't it? I wonder where Faker could be going to now.. Maybe he's on the trail of that mysterious figure. Hmph, If he thinks he's going to take all the glory, forget it!" Shadow smirked and jumped off the hilltop, in pursuit of the Tornado.

After following Sonic and Tails for a bit, he noticed that they were headed towards Angel Island. "_Great, this is where that hot-headed echidna resides. Maybe he has something to do with it."_ Shadow thought to himself, not happy about another person joining the party.

Once they landed, Shadow stayed in the backwoods, simply observing.

"Heya, Knuckle-head! Didja miss me?" Sonic said as he jumped up and landed on the Master Emerald, leaning on it like a lawn chair.

"Hardly. What're you guys doing here? Came back to challenge me?" Knuckles stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Anytime! Except right now.. We've got a problem." Sonic stood up, putting on a serious face and turned towards the echidna.

"Well, what is it?" Knuckles asked, beginning to wonder why Sonic suddenly became to serious.

"I think your old.. _friends_ are back." Sonic shrugged, not quite sure how to tell Knuckles.

"Friends?" Knuckles didn't understand. What the hell was this idiot talking about?

----------------------------------------------------

Amy and Cream finished paying for the groceries, and began to walk back to Amy's apartment, when the noticed a huge shadow took over them. "What the--" Amy sputtered out, and both her and Cream turned towards the sky, when they saw a huge aircraft overhead.

"A-Amy.. Isn't that Mr. Eggman?" Cream gasped, almost dropping the bag of groceries to cover her mouth with her right hand.

"I think you're right, Cream." Amy replied, not taking her eyes off the aircraft. What could Eggman be doing here? That's when it sank it: What if Eggman had anything to do with the incident in Station Square the other day. That's when she saw that strange figure again, running along the tower tops under the flying fortress.

"Cream, call Tails. I can't let them get away!"

"Bu-but Amy!" Cream cried, not sure of what Amy's intentions were.

"Just do as I say. And please, don't worry. I'll be back!" Was all Amy told her before she dropped her grocery bags and began running after Eggman's aircraft.

"Please be careful!" "Chao chao chao!" Amy's friends cried out, hoping nothing would happen to her.

"_I'll show that Sonic. He thinks he's the only one that can save the day; well, he's about to be into a big surprise._"

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chapter.. I know it's not much, considering the amount of time I've been on hiatus, but please, R&R. ^^;


	4. Chapter 4

Oh. My. Gosh. ._.

I know it's been FOREVER, and I'm TERRIBLY sorry! I really have no excuse for not updating this in what, 3 years? _ But, I have been thinking A LOT about this story, and I'd really like to continue it; so, here I go~.

* * *

Chapter 4;

_We all know I WISH I'd own Sonic & co. But, I don't._

Amy was really wishing she was in better shape right about now. '_God, how fast can that stupid thing fly?'_ She asked herself, chasing after Dr. Eggman's fleet. After about 10 minutes of running, she came to a halt as the air-battalion kept flying. She has reached the end of the city, and coincidentally, the end of solid land, as well. "Great!" She yelled out, as she had her hands on her knee's to support her as she gasped for breath.

"Now what do I do? I can't let him get away." She groaned, suddenly feeling a presence behind her.

"Amy! Look Froggy, it's our friend, Miss Amy!" was all Amy heard before Big the Cat wrapped his giant hands around her.

"Ugh! Big! What are you—"Amy couldn't finish as Big enveloped her in a deeper hug.

"Miss Amy, it's so good to see you! Froggy and me have been so lonely!" He spoke out, swinging the poor Rose hedgehog from side to side helplessly.

"Big. I. Can't. Breathe." She muffled through his white chest fur, face turning pink.

"Oh! I'm sorry Miss Amy!" Big said, finally letting her go.

"Don't worry about it. Say, you go fishing a lot, don't you Big? So you must have a boat?" Amy perked up, remembering what her good friend was widely known for.

"Oh yes, Miss Amy! Me and Froggy sail the world!" The big cat replied, proudly pointing to the green frog on his shoulder.

"Good! Looks like we're going to set sail" She smiled, happy she worked things out.

_Back at Tails' lab_

"No, that's impossible!" Knuckles yelled, angrily throwing a nearby boulder to a cliff. "They CAN'T be back, they just can't!" He argued once more, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too!" Sonic replied, with his arms crossed sitting on Tails' roof. "But I'm positive it was who I saw."

Back by the woods, Shadow had grown tired of their arguing. _'Screw this'_ he snorted, and decided to leave. '_By the time they actually say who the hell is here, I could have saved the world by then.'_ Shadow stopped his running, and froze in place. _'Save the world..? Why the hell would I want to do that..?.'_ he wondered, suddenly taken aback by what his subconscious was thinking.

He shook it off. "This planet could rot for all I care." He announced out loud, mostly reassuring himself that he didn't care about this planet whatsoever. _'But I did promise Maria I'd protect this filthy planet..'_ he thought. That's when he noticed Eggman's ship in the sky. "What the—". He focused his gaze towards the end of Mystic Ruins, and saw a giant ship with Eggman's illustrious logo on the side of it.

"So, the good 'ol Doctor is back, eh?" Shadow smirked. Finally, some fun.

_Back with Amy and Big.._

"Heave, ho! Heave, ho!" Big sang out, while using his muscle to thrust the oars in a circular motion in front of him.

"Almost there, Big!" Amy cried out, facing Eggman's ship when she noticed that it was going increasingly close to what remained of Prison Island.

Once the ship was in place hovering over, the steel base seemed to open up and hide the ship in its underwater binding. Amy gasped. Eggman was hiding in Prison Island! Well, at least she knew where his base was now.

"Steady, Big. Just a few more feet to go." Amy said quietly, and started hunching down as to where she wouldn't be seen. Finally, she was going on an adventure alone, without her so called 'hero' to tell her to stay back because it's too dangerous.

As big reached the edge of the base, Amy hushed him. "This is good, Big, please go back to Station Square." She smiled, reassuring the cat that she'd be ok.

"Ok, Miss Amy, but be careful! This place doesn't look very fun." He frowned, turning to his frog friend and nodding before he started his journey back to Station Square. "I will, Big, don't worry!" She replied very quietly, waving back to him. She looked around for movement to make sure that her presence wasn't known. _'Looks like Dr. Eggman's security isn't up to date'_ she chuckled, slightly amused at her stealth.

She quickly dusted herself off then headed towards the center of the base. _'Hm, I wonder where the entrance could be?'_ She asked herself, looking around for anything that resembled a door. She couldn't find anything, but heard a loud rumbling from underneath her. _'Uh oh, better hide!'_ She looked around desperately, finally deciding to hide behind a large rubble of gravel.

She peered behind her shelter, and saw two robots come out from the side of a wall, and begin flying out. _'Hmm, I wonder where they're going?'_ She looked after the pair of robots, but shook her head and ran towards the door, barely making it before it automatically closed behind her.

"Perfect, now I'm inside. Now.. where to begin?" She looked around, the halls barely illuminated, having to wince her eyes to clear her vision. "Let's try this way." She smiled at herself, proud that she had even made it this far without being detected. "Eggman, here I come!"

* * *

Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing, but I'm trying to get to the part where Amy and Shadow are actually next to each other! At the same time, I don't want to be skipping details just because I want them to see each other. _; Hope you like it, R&R, please! ~


End file.
